wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Queen Titanic
Scourged Tranquility | female | Titanic | SeaWing | Former Queen Queen Titanic was a beloved figure of authority across the tribes. She knew what she was doing, and was capable of bringing others together when the moment seemed too dire to have hope. Due to a tragic accident with an iceberg and scavengers, she is no longer with us. Appearance was oftentimes found wearing misc. moonstone accessories. very deep blue colors. cyan glowing photophores. sky blue eyes. onyx talons. "looked as if she could fix anything with her regal stature alone." Personality was very, very kind. always considered the other party's probable answers when facing possible conflicts. thoroughly enjoyed chess and the idea of ships from the scavengers. was fond of the little creatures up until the incident. passionate about caring for whales. did have bad moments, like being too cocky at one point, or being easily tipped off at another. Abilities * had normal seawing abilities ** flashing photophores & ability to speak Aquatic ** thick tail to make waves with ** underwater breathing ** night vision * was also very passionate & charismatic, making her incredibly persuasive to the tribe * skilled negotiator * excellent multi-tasker History born into the throne's line of heirs. her (slightly) older sister got to the throne first, and the entire kingdom was in ruin under her iron fist. nothing got done, nothing was organized, even riots didnt draw her attention yet she still complained about someone having a nicer looking set of pearls! titanic had enough, and had challenged her sister to the throne. it was a pretty lengthy battle, it ranged between fighting in the sea to fighting in the sky every time titanic's sister attempted to flee out of the fight. despite her confidence in winning, her sister was quite the coward. after hours longer and attempting to even peacefully negotiate with her, titanic finally killed her sister. she felt pangs of guilt pulse through her when she accepted the crown, but she knew it'd be worth it. she worked quickly, efficiently, to get the records straight that she wouldn't be like her sister. merciful and considerate to all. she kept things in check herself if she knew her advisors were tackling other built up workloads. by doing these things herself, at times, she'd both narrowly avoided an attempt on her life and walked straight into one at other times. after an accomplishment between the signing of a peace & trades deal between another tribe, she decided it was time to treat herself and her now-hatched daughters for a few days. the advisors ensured they'd have everything settled while she was away, and they handled it beautifully. while she was away though, she did have a fling with a common scrollkeep, to which the two swore they'd never discuss after she returned. at the time she didn't realize it, but she had been pregnant. when the symptoms started waving in heavier, she dismissed it as being sick. and when she laid the egg, she summoned the same commoner to take it and leave. this child of hers would wind up being Prince Atlantic, and she didn't realize what kind of war she was starting. her daughters Hurricane & Typhoon had known something off had been noted with their mother when they returned from vacation. all the worse, they knew the symptoms of pregnancy too, for before their father (her previous husband) had died, titanic had a clutch which wound up being only sons. they weren't fooled. and so, after Titanic finally met her son after years of radio silence between the two, that's when the queen was to meet her fate. she'd been on a trip to the icy waters of the IceWing Kingdom when she'd been pushed into a surfacing glacier. when her daughters returned to the sea kingdom, they'd claimed to have seen it - that the queen had been relentlessly slaughtered by scavengers, like queen oasis' story of the past. little did they know she'd survived, at least for a little while. she'd been taken in by a furred icewing, where she was taken care of for months until she finally passed. in that time though, a plan was made. one that'd get her daughters' hung up with twisted tails once it was set into play. Relationships :Hurricane: relation :Typhoon: relation :Atlantic: hush hush spoilers Trivia * titanic's story was at first supposed to be as simple as scavengers killing her, but then fear came up with a better idea Category:Content (FearStrikerKrysantheShimmer) Category:Deceased Characters Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Government Official)